


First Mission

by Griddlebone



Series: Growing Up Taijiya [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The youkai clung, many-legged and spider-like, near the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Mission

The youkai clung, many-legged and spider-like, near the ceiling. Despite the poor lighting, the creature was visible as a large dark blot in the corner. Sango stared at it and let the unpleasant memories shiver through her, but she did not allow them to distract her from the task at hand. This youkai was dangerous, and had been causing all sorts of trouble for the villagers. It had to be exterminated.

"You know what to do," she said. She glanced fleetingly to her left, where her twin daughters stood ready to do battle.

They both nodded. Sango turned her gaze back to the youkai and gave the signal.

Immediately, her daughters sprang into action. This was their first real mission working as Taijiya; they were still under her command, but she would not help unless they asked for assistance. For a moment, fear gripped her…

But as the twins handily dispatched the youkai, making good use of the skills she had spent the last ten years teaching them, Sango felt her heart swell with pride.

No longer were she and Kohaku the last of the Taijiya. Smiling beneath her mask, she had no doubt her girls would be worthy successors.


End file.
